The first component of this project is directed to the prevention of need for speech pathology services in preschool children with defective articulation. Children who present disordered articulation are randomly assigned to one of three groups. The parents of members of one group are taught to provide their children with listening training; the parents of the second group are taught to read aloud to their children using materials and a schedule prepared by the investigators; and the third group constitutes an untreated control group. The groups are compared for change in performance on articulation and language measures. The second portion of the study utilizes a videopanendoscopic closed circuit television system to provide visual feedback to individuals as they attempt to produce velopharyngeal closure during the production of vowels and syllables. The subjects are persons with surgically repaired cleft palates or failure of velopharyngeal closure for other reasons. A single subjects, repeated measures design is used. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shelton, R.L., Johnson, A.F., Willis, V., and Arndt, W.B., Monitoring and Reinforcement by Parents as a Means of Automating Articulatory Responses: II. Study of Preschool Children. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 40, 599-610 (1975); Shelton, R.L., Furr, M.L., Johnson, A. and Arndt, W.B., Cephalometric and Intraoral Variables as They Relate to Articulation Improvement with Training. Am. J. Orthod., 67, 423-431 (1975).